


Roommate wanted

by Tealshirt



Series: Roommates [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, hipster!Steve, punk!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealshirt/pseuds/Tealshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is looking for a roommate when he encounters James 'Bucky' Barnes, who is looking for a place to live. Bucky is a tall brunette with a lip ring, and a metal arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommate wanted

**Author's Note:**

> So I needed something to help get me out of my writers block, and I was hoping this would help. It was supposed to be a drabble but I might write a second part. Feedback is always appreciated.

              Steve sighs and sips his coffee. This is the fourth interview he's had for a new roommate and all of them were all wrong. He tells himself he's not being picky. He wants a person who can pick up after themselves, is okay paying for half the utilities, groceries, and rent, doesn't smoke in the apartment and doesn't expect Steve to be their mother about things. So far he's talked to: a female who cursed Steve out when he listed his terms, a buff man who looks like he could snap Steve in half with one hand, a circus clown who had lost his job, and a bearded man, who  _reeked_ of  cigarette smoke. Steve had to pull his inhaler out and use it, just sitting across from the last guy.

He had one more interview scheduled for today but it seemed the dude was running late.

 _'Is punctuality something I can add to my list?'_  He wondered, looking out the window of the café, and watching the people walking. He was preparing to just get up and leave and say forget it when a handsome looking brunette walked in, a light jacket, obscenely tight skinny jeans, combat boots and a lip piercing. The man looked around, and spotting Steve, he walked towards him.

Steve became panicked for a second wandering if maybe he had noticed him staring, but he relaxed when the man introduced himself as Bucky,apologized for being late and sat down across from him.

"I'm Steve."

"Hi."

"I'm just gonna ask you a few questions if you don't mind." He said, sorting out the papers he had brought. "Alright, first question: Are you able to clean up after yourself?"

Bucky nodded, and Steve took it as a sign to continue. "Okay,two. Can you pay half of utilities, groceries and rent?"

Bucky looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded again.

"Alright number three, Do you smoke?"

"Yeah..." Bucky said after a moment. " Is that gonna be a deal breaker?" He asks, blinking shiny blue eyes at Steve.

"Not as long as you do it on the balcony."

"Not a problem."

"Good. That's everything I wanted to ask."

"That's it? Alright. When can I come by and look at the apartment?" Bucky asked, tapping his fingers on the table. Steve glared down at the source of the annoying noise and cleared his throat, making Bucky's fingers freeze. "How 'bout tomorrow? Around 3?"

"Sounds good." He said standing from his chair. Steve followed his example and stood as well, gathering his papers and stuffing them into his worn out messenger bag.

~*~

Steve straightened the blanket on the back of the couch for the fourth time, desperately attempting to make the apartment nice looking. He knew that just because Bucky had agreed to come take a look at the apartment, didn't mean that the other man would just move right in. 

The doorbell rang and Steve nervously fidgeted with his glasses and pushed his hand through his hair. He took a deep breath, and opened the door, doing his best to make his appearance decent. Bucky was leaning against the wall,his left arm in his pocket and his right one clutching a dark blue motorcycle helmet. His hair was tied back in a miniature bun, and he was frowning and looking around the hallway. Steve smiled when he finally caught Bucky’s attention.

Steve stepped back slightly allowing the taller man to enter his apartment. Bucky looked around suspiciously, and Steve thought he looked like he was trying to find an escape route.

"Um, you can just set your helmet down on the table if you want." Steve offered, shutting the door.

Bucky set the helmet down and turned to look at Steve, eyebrows raised, and silent as ever.

"Oh. Oh yeah! Um, follow me." He gestured his hand for Bucky to follow, "This is the kitchen, living room-" he opened his arms wide, and spun. "-that right there is the bathroom, a linen closet, my room, and the other room right across from mine would be yours."

Bucky was nodding along as Steve talked, eyes intensely focused on the shorter blonde. " So when can we get all the documents ready?"

"I actually have some ready to go.You wanna sign?"

Bucky nodded, and Steve hurried into his room and grabbed the papers from his desk. He handed them to Bucky, who took them to the kitchen table and signed them. Steve noticed that the whole time he had been around Bucky, he hadn't taken his left hand out of his jacket pocket. It slightly worried Steve at first, but when Bucky pulled out his hand to reveal shiny metal, he instantly realized why. He watched the metal hand, holding down the papers while Bucky signed with his right. Bucky finished and looked up, but Steve didn't look away quick enough, causing him to sigh.

"I just got back. Honorably discharged they said. I was...it was a routine thing, and it...just didn't follow routine.Lost it up, just below my shoulder. Prosthetic's a Stark,new tech apparently."

"That's..awful. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Bucky shrugged and grinned slightly, pulling out gloves and walking back towards the front door, and grabbing his helmet.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Steve." Bucky said. "When can I move in?"

"How about Saturday?"

"Sounds like a plan. Goodbye Steve." He said opening the door, and walking away.

"Bye, Buck." Steve answered, shutting the door softly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is http://tealshirt.tumblr.com/


End file.
